One Chance
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: Grissom oder Catherine...? Wem schenkt Sara ihr Herz?
1. One Chance

**Far, far away…One Chance**

_One Chance _

Er strich über ihre entblößte Hüfte. Er konnte beobachten wie sich kleine Härchen aufstellten und ihr Brustkorb sich hob und senkte. Er betrachtete ihren Rücken, den sie ihm zugewandt hatte. Er rückte näher heran und küsste ihre Schulter, weiter zu ihrem Nacken. Sara wand sich zu ihm, lag nun auf dem Rücken. Die Samtdecke bedeckte ihre Brüste und sie lies es zu, dass er die Decke nach unten zog. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, küsse ihre Lippen. Sie starrte nun in seine Augen und da bekam sie Angst.

„Ich kann nicht." Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen, wickelte die Decke um ihren Körper und sprang auf. „Ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid, aber…"

Er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte und es war nicht seine Absicht etwas zu tun, was sie nicht wollte. Zuvor war er es immer gewesen, der sagte er könne es nicht. Er folgte ihr. Sie lehnte an einer Wand, ganz verwirrt über ihre Gefühle. Er berührte sie an den Schultern.

„Ist okay."

Er drückte sie an sich und sie genoss es. Nach einigen Sekunden lagen beide wieder im Bett. Starrten einander an. Solange bis einer der Beiden einschlief.

* * *

Sie ging eine dieser Gassen entlang, wobei der Verstand schreit, man solle es lieber nicht tun und bei denen die Ignoranz die Zügel in der Hand hält, so dass man es doch tut. Es war nachts und die Gasse glich einer einzigen Müllhalde. Es war schon komisch, denn sie mochte dieses Stückchen Straße. Es war dunkel und die Wahrscheinlichkeit einem Menschen zu begegnen war gleich null. Sie fror ein wenig. Eigentlich wollt sie in ihr Auto steigen und so schnell wie möglich von ihm wegzukommen. Aber als sie dort ankam konnte sie nicht damit aufhören einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.

* * *

Noch bevor es hell wurde, schlich sie zurück in das Zimmer indem Grissom schlief. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, nahm ihre Beine in die Arme und beobachtete ihn, solange bis er aufwachte.

„Hey.", murrte er.

„Hey."

Er sah sie mit diesem typischen „Grissomblick" an.

„Was ist?"

„Ich dachte schon du währst gegangen."

„War ich auch."

„Aber jetzt bist du hier."

„Jetzt bin ich hier."

Grissom stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. „Lust auf Frühstück?"

„Nein, danke."

Er ging etwas näher zu ihr. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja alles bestens." Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, entfernte sich etwas von ihm und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", fragte er.

Sara nickte, während ihre Hand noch immer nervös ihr Haar zu Recht strich.

Die beiden gingen zum Auto, er fuhr sie nach Hause. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie nach Oben, zu ihrer Wohnung, begleitete, also sprang sie aus dem Auto. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem schnellen „Tschüss.", und eilte die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf. Sie öffnete die Tür, trat ein, und lies ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Tür schlagen. Nach einigen Sekunden legte sie ihre Tasche ab und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Die Frau in ihrem Bett schlief noch fest. Sie ging näher heran und strich ihr über die Wange. „Um ein Haar hätte ich dich betrogen.", flüsterte sie. Sie strich ihr ein weiters Mal über die Wange und beschloss, sich neben ihr hinzulegen. Immerhin musste sie noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholen. Sie konnte Catherines lauten, ruhigen Atem hören. Nach einer Zeit fand Saras Atem denselben Rhythmus wie Catherines.


	2. kiss me

_Authors Note: CSI gehört mir nicht. Reviews sind gern gesehen g !_

…_so kiss me…_

„Guten Morgen.", flüsterte Catherine als Sara ihre Augen öffnete. Im Hintergrund lief _„Sixpen nor the richer"_ im Radio.

„…so kiss me.", sang Catherine und Sara kam dem nach. Sie wälzte sich vor zu Catherine, die bereits angezogen an der linke Bettseite hockte, und drückte ihre Lippen auf die der reifen Frau.

„Komm schon wir müssen los." Catherine zog an Saras Hand.

„Ich komm ja schon…", grollte diese, setzte sich auf und wischte den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Wann bist du nach Hause?", fragte Catherine während sie die Tür hinaus ging in Richtung Küche, um ihnen eine Tasse Kaffe einzuschenken.

„Heute Morgen.", antwortete Sara als sie ihr nach geschlendert war.

Catherine drückte Sara eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand. Sie strich Saras Haar hinter ihr Ohr. „Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Oh, vielen Dank! So etwas hört Frau doch gern." Sara leerte das bittere Getränk ihren Rachen hinunter. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Noch genug für eine heiße Dusche."

Sara stellte ihre Tasse in die Spüle und griff nach Catherines Hand. „Oh ja eine schöne heiße Dusche.", schwärmte sie. „Kommst du mit?"

„Tut mir leid, ich bin so gut wie fertig."

„und?"

Catherine nahm noch einen Schluck und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sara hob abwährend die Hände. „Ja, ja dann eben nicht. Du weist nicht was du verpasst."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen beide im Wagen in Richtung Labor. Sara war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das was gestern Nacht geschah tot zu schweigen die beste Idee war. Auch war es noch nicht offiziell, dass sie und Catherine sich des Öfteren ein Bett teilten. Sie stand sozusagen an einer Weggabelung. Der eine Weg führte zu der reifen Frau, neben ihr am Steuer, der andere zu Grissom, den sie so sehr gewollt hatte, doch immer gegen diese große rote Wand gerannt war.

Vollkommen unabhängig von einander, so wie sie es die letzten Male taten, trafen Sara und Catherine ihre Kollegen. Eine der beiden Frauen ging immer hinter der anderen, so sollte niemand etwas merken. Das mit den Autos war kein Problem. Eine der beiden lies es immer in der Tiefgarage stehen. Nur heute war es anders. Saras Wagen stand noch dort wo sie es gestern Nacht abgestellt hatte. Vor seiner Wohnung. Sie war froh, dass es Catherine nicht aufgefallen war.

Kaum angekommen, verteilte Grissom, so wie jedes Mal vor Schichtbeginn, die Fälle. Sie dankte ihm stumm, dass sie heute nicht mit ihm an einem Fall arbeiten musste. Sie und Nick erhielten einen Fall einer toten Geliebten.

„Treffen wir uns dort?", fragte Nick sie.

Sara wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte. Immerhin hatte sie keinen Wagen. „Warte, ich bin schon so weit." Sie rannte neben Nick her, dem es sehr Suspekt vorkam, dass Sara es vorzog mit ihm zu fahren. „Könntest du mich vorher noch wo absetzen?"

„Sicher."

Er parkte seinen Wagen an die Seite der Straße. „Ist das nicht dein Wagen?"

Sie nickte.

Er wusste wer in diesem Haus wohnte. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte meinet Sara: „Ich will nicht darüber reden. Behalt es für dich."

„Was denn? Wir waren doch niemals hier und erzählt hast du und wirst du nichts, oder?"

Sara lächelte ihn an, bevor sie ausstieg und zu ihrem Wagen ging. Noch bevor sie in ihren Wagen steigen konnte um loszufahren hörte sie Nicks Stimme. „Weis Catherine davon?"

Sara erstarrte. „Woher weis du?"

„Wir sind Ermittler, Sara."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir haben nicht…"

Nach einer Pause meinte Nick es währe schon okay und er würde schweigen wie ein Grab. Sara hingegen war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ebenso schweigen würde.


	3. a dream

_A/N: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte über CSI._

_A dream _

Es war dieser eine Traum der sie seither immer verfolgte. Der Traum indem sie in Catherines Armen lag, nackt, und indem Glas klirrend zerbrach. Jedes mal Blickte sie hoch und sah Catherine in der Tür stehen, mitten in den Scherben, und sie sah jedes Mal sein Gesicht, wenn sie sich zu der Person wandte indessen Armen sie sich befand. Grissoms. Jedes Mal sah sie ein weiters mal zu der Tür und anstatt Catherine stand Grissom in dieser Tür, umgeben von zerbrochenem Glas, und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Bild von ihr und Catherine, eingehüllt in weiße Bettlacken.

Sara setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und streckte sich. Ihr Kopf brummte. Gestern war es spät geworden, später als sonst. Sie hatte sich mit den Jungs in eine Bar verkrochen, nach Schichtende, und wohl ein wenig zuviel getrunken. Sara trank schnell etwas zu viel, wenn sie aufhören wollte über etwas nachzudenken.

„Ich hoffe ich habe nichts Falsches gesagt.", dachte sie laut als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sara öffnete mit gesenktem Blick. Draußen stand Catherine mit einem kleinen weißen Karton.

„Lust auf Muffins?"

Sara zauberte es ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Komm rein."

Catherine stellte den Karton am Tisch ab und setzte Kaffee auf. „Du bist wohl erst aufgestanden, hä?"

Sara nickte.

„Nick hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch gestern ohne mich amüsiert habt?"

Sara gähnte. „Du hast nichts verpasst."

„Er sagte du hast gesungen."

Sara winkte diese Bemerkung einfach weg.

„Lass mal was hören."

Sara zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was hören?"

Catherine setzte sich und angelte sich einen Muffin. „Ich will, dass du singst."

„Vergiss es."

„Würdest du Grissom etwas vorsingen?"

Sara stockte der Atem. Wusste Catherine etwa davon? „Wieso", fragte sie in einem beträchtlich herabfallenden Ton.

„Würdest du?"

„Nein."

„Dann sing für mich."

„Mir ist jetzt nicht danach." Sara griff ebenfalls nach einem Muffin und gab Catherine einen Kuss, in der Hoffnung sie würde nicht weiter betteln. Sara wollte sich gerade auf den weg ins Bad machen, um sich anzuziehen, als Cath sie zu sich zog und sie küsste. „Nur ein, zwei Stopfen."

Sara befreite sich aus ihrem griff und schlenderte ins Bad.

Als Sara sich ihre Haare bürstete, umarmte Catherine sie von hinten und Küsste ihren Nacken. Sara genoss es und schloss die Augen. Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Grissoms Gesicht erschien wieder vor ihren Augen.

Noch immer fest in den Armen der Frau, die jeden Teil ihres Körpers kannte, verdrang sie, beinahe mit Gewalt, das Verlangen nach dem Mann, der sie bis vor kurzem nicht haben wollte. Sie löste sich aus ihren Armen, kramte ihr Gewand zusammen und ging.

_PS: Im nächsten Kapitel kommen wir ganz schnell zum Ende..._


	4. too late

_Too late_

„Alles in Ordnung?" Mit diesen Worten setzte Catherine sich neben Sara ans Bett.

„Ja…Nein." Sara schüttete den Kopf. „Ach, ich weis nicht."

Ihre blauen Augen starrten in Saras. Mit halb geöffneten Mund und Tränen in den Augen beschoss sie ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich hab mich mit ihm getroffen."

„Mit wem?"

„Es tut mir leid." Sie traute sich nicht länger in die blauen Augen zu sehen, also starrte sie auf den Boden. „Ich hätte dich beinahe Betrogen, vielleicht hab ich dich sogar betrogen. Es tut mir leid, Cath, es tut mir leid." Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.

„Ich weis.", hörte Sara die Frau neben ihr. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen, als du nach Hause kamst. Ich wusste es."

„Was passiert jetzt?"

Catherine wendete den Blick von Sara ab, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wolltest es nicht tun, oder?"

„Nein."

Mit einem selbstgefälligen „ha" meinte Catherine „Ich denke du musst dich entscheiden."

„Was wenn ich mich entschieden habe?" Saras Kopf schweifte wieder zu der Bonden Frau.

„Ich könnte es vergessen."

„Okay."

Im Labor lehnte Sara an Grissoms Tür und beobachtete seine Vertiefung in eins seiner Ameisenbücher. Irgendwann fühlte er sich beobachtet und Blickte hoch. Er nahm seine Brille ab. „Sara."

„Gil."

Irgendwie taten sich extreme sexuelle Spannungen auf und Sara begann zu fantasieren. Sie fantasierte davon zwischen seinen Büchern und unter Beobachtung seines Schweinefötus von ihm berührt zu werden. In dem Augenblick kam Grissoms größte Konkurrenz.

„Catherine.", bemerkte er beiläufig.

Diese gesellte sich zu Sara und verfolgte den ungeheuren Neutronensturm zwischen den beiden. Langsam kullerte eine Träne über ihre Wange. Sie wollte gerade zu laufen beginnen, als Sara ihre Hand packte. Sara lächelte ihr zu und Catherine stieß erleichtert Luft aus ihren Lungen. Sie löste ihren Blick von Sara und sah wieder zu Grissom.

„Es ist zu spät, Gil. Du bist zu spät."

**The End**

_Erbarmt euch und schreibt mir eine Review..._


End file.
